


Love your Body

by SplatQueen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatQueen/pseuds/SplatQueen
Summary: “I want you, Kuroh-chan... I want to ravage you.”The black dog let his fingers run through his seniors long purple locks.“T-then please do... Yukari... ravage me.” Kuroh breathed out.





	Love your Body

“Yukari...”

The whisper filled the room, Kuroh found himself pinned to a bed as he stared into the brown cinnamon like eyes of his senior.

Yukari smiled at Kuroh, his hand trailing up the side of his torso.  
Kuroh bit his lip, flinching as the hand rested under his white buttoned shirt.  
Another hand slowly and painfully unbuttoned said shirt, Yukari humming as he did so.  
“Y-Yukari wait...”

Yukari looked up, raising a brow  
“You nervous Kuroh-chan?”  
Kuroh nodded softly, his cheeks were a bright red  
“Hmmm... I bet you’re just embarrassed about how feminine your body is~.”

This made Kurohs face turn as red as a tomato.   
“I-it’s not feminine! It’s... just petite! Stop being such a tease!”  
He blurted out, gasping as Yukari pressed a gentle loving kiss onto his neck.  
“I love your body... so cute, so smooth... it’s slightly curvy, just how I like it... I usually don’t fuck men. But... I love your body so much I have to.”  
Kuroh shivered as the lip gloss covered lips trailed down his chest. They stopped right above his pants.

“I want you, Kuroh-chan... I want to ravage you.”

The black dog let his fingers run through his seniors long purple locks.  
“T-then please do... Yukari... ravage me.” Kuroh breathed out, his index finger curling a strand of Yukaris hair.  
Yukari nodded, sliding the males pants off; Kuroh even kicked them off a bit.  
When Kuroh was left in nothing but his boxers, he let out a whine, grabbing Yukaris trench coat and pulling on it.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes?”  
The murmur escaped his perfect lips, making the green clansmen laugh softly.  
“I was just getting to that my dear...”  
He first pulled his coat off, the black beauty falling off the bed and onto the floor.  
His purple shirt landed on top of the coat, and once his chest was uncovered, the black haired male couldn’t help but place his hand on his chest.

Yukari had a nice medium built body, it wasn’t too masculine, but it also wasn’t all that feminine. It was in the middle...  
And Kuroh liked that. So to show he did, he ended up kissing his chest, only to feel Yukaris hand run through his hair.  
When Yukari did that, he took out his ponytail, seeing the black dogs locks fall onto the bed.  
“Your hair is much more prettier down.”

Kuroh whined a bit, motioning to his trapped member.  
Yukari, being the generous man he was, decided to remove Kurohs boxers. Freeing his erection from its cell.  
He wasn’t too big, but he wasn’t small, he was just the right size. Well, the right size for Yukaris mouth that is-  
The green clansman pressed his lips against his hard dick, sparking a quick flinch from Kuroh.

“Y-Yukari!”

The moan escaped the black dogs lips as a certain man’s tongue trailed up his cock.  
Yukari had now taken Kurohs hard shaft into his mouth, the tip pressed against his cheek as he gave the other an innocent like look.  
He licked the tip generously, letting out a muffled noise as he felt a bit of pre-cum get onto his tongue.  
It tasted salty, but Yukari liked it, for whatever reason-  
Kuroh had his eyes half lidded, feeling the male suck onto his dick generously, soft pants were what echoed through the room.  
The male couldn’t help but buck his hips, wanting to get more pleasure.

Yukari gagged slightly from it, only to see that Kuroh wanted more.  
So he started to deep throat Kuroh, which only made the black dog moan and pull on his seniors hair roughly.  
Yukari moaned around his cock, causing a vibration on the shaft.  
Kuroh moaned loudly, thrusting his dick up into the males throat. Only to release his hot seed deep in his throat.

Yukari pulled away, he had drank every bit of cum. He wiped his mouth with his arm, looking at his blushing mess of a silver clansman.  
Yukari took the time to pull off his pants and boxers and throw them onto his discarded coat and shirt.  
Kuroh couldn’t help but stare, Yukari’s dick was impressive and seemed to be rather thick...

The silver clansmen watched Yukari lift him into his lap. Kuroh flinching as the males cock teased at his entrance.  
He dug his nails into Yukaris back, preparing himself for what was coming.  
“Kuroh-Chan... if you tense up it’ll only make it worse. I should know- I did that my first time, it... didn’t work too well...” Yukari chuckled, kissing the males forehead.  
“Relax your muscles.”  
Kuroh nodded softly, relaxing his muscles, still though, he kept joe wrapped around Yukari.

Yukari positioned his dick, looking at Kuroh as he slowly pushed himself inside of him.  
Kurohs lips parted as he let out a wince; he felt like he was being ripped open-  
Though he felt better as Yukari ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Y-Yukari... it... hurts...” he whispered softly, a few tears running down his cheeks.

They stay there for a while, Yukari’s cock resting inside of Kuroh.  
Soon, though, Kuroh nodded for the purple haired male to move.  
And Yukari did just that. Thrusting up into the feminine male lightly, gently.  
The silver man let out little moans as he felt a swing of pleasure demolish the pain. This... felt like heaven to him. He wanted more, he wanted Yukari to fuck him hard...

He wanted him to ravage him.

“Faster... Yukari...”  
Kuroh panted, his fingers entangling themselves into the purple locks of the male holding him close.  
With that, Yukari started to quickly thrust his cock up into Kuroh.  
The black dogs moans echoed through the room, along with a few light pants from Yukari.

“Yukari!! H-harderrr!~”

Now the sound of skin slapping together echoed in the bedroom. Kuroh now laying on the bed with his back on the sheets. Yukari above him slamming his cock deep inside of him.  
“K-Kuroh-chan...”  
With one last rough and hard thrust, Yukari burried his seed deep inside of Kuroh. His eyes closed as he did so.

He collapsed onto Kuroh, panting deeply, before feeling Kuroh pull his boxers back on.  
Yukari decided to put his back on too.  
Then Kuroh pulled his senior under the sheets with him, cuddling up to him, tired from the rough sex.

“I love you, Yukari...”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this short smut fic during a road trip.  
> I was tired so it isn't too long.  
> But I'm happy to post it to create a want for others to write YuKuroh fics!  
> I encourage writers who love YuKuroh to write about them too~  
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic!


End file.
